sylvanian_crittersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolate/Hopscotch Rabbits
The Chocolate Rabbit Family (known as the Hopscotch Rabbit Family in the US Calico Critters brand) are the mascots of the overall Sylvanian/Calico toy line. Members of this family have been featured in more than twenty-seven sets to date. Members The Chocolate/Hopscotch Family is the largest of all the Sylvanian/Calico families, with a total of eleven members. Father Frasier Chocolate is an accomplished candymaker, having learned as a young boy how to make crystallized fruit. In the US Calico Critters line, he is known as Harlin Hopscotch, who enjoys planning town-wide events and games at the park. Sets: SF/CC Chocolate/Hopscotch Rabbit Family Set (4 Figures), SF Chocolate Rabbit Family Set (3 Figures), SF Chocolate Rabbit Father Set. Mother Teri Chocolate assists in her husband's business by making fillings for the sweets he makes. Her favorite is "Strawberry Surprise". In the US Calico Critters line, she is known as Heidi Hopscotch, a kind and skillful stay-at-home mom. Sets: SF/CC Chocolate/Hopscotch Rabbit Family Set (4 Figures), SF Chocolate Rabbit Family Set (3 Figures), SF Chocolate Rabbit Mother Set, SF/CC Dress Up Duo Set, SF Starter Home Collection, SF/CC Treehouse and Log Cabin Gift Set, CC Red Roof Country Home Gift Set, CC Lakeside Lodge Gift Set. Son Coco Chocolate is notorious for eating more sweets than he makes, so instead of helping in the kitchen he is assigned the job of delivery boy. In the US Calico Critters line, he is known as Skip Hopscotch, an active young boy who likes soccer and writing stories. Sets: SF/CC Chocolate/Hopscotch Rabbit Family Set (4 Figures), SF Chocolate Rabbit Brother Set. Daughter Freya Chocolate is allowed to help her parents make treats, as she prefers to eat fresh fruit rather than chocolate and sugar. In the US Calico Critters line, she is known as Bell Hopscotch, a cheerful and friendly girl who is good at drawing. She plays the violin. Sets: SF/CC Chocolate/Hopscotch Rabbit Family Set (4 Figures), SF Chocolate Rabbit Family Set (3 Figures), CC Red Roof Country Home Gift Set, CC Red Roof Cozy Cottage, SF/CC Dress Up Duo Set, SF/CC Violin Concert Set, SF Seaside Friends, SF School Music Set, SF Ice Skating Friends, SF Girls' Swimwear Set, SF Dressing Area Set, SF Chocolate Rabbit Sister Set, SF Cosy Cottage Starter Home, SF Log Cabin Gift Set, SF Ballet Theatre, SF Boutique Gift Set, SF Supermarket Gift Set, SF Seaside Birthday Party, SF Adventure Treasure Ship Gift Set, SF Seaside Cruiser House Boat, SF Seaside Cruiser Honeymoon Special, SF Treehouse and Log Cabin Gift Set, SF Treehouse Gift Set, CC Lakeside Lodge Gift Set, SF Christmas Set. Babies Baby Crème Chocolate (known as Grace Hopscotch in the US Calico Critters line) is old enough to attend nursery school. Both Crème and Grace are described as being very sweet and affectionate to the rest of the family. Sets: SF Chocolate Rabbit Baby, SF Chocolate Rabbit Baby at Home, SF Girls' Swimwear Set, SF Halloween Set, SF Baby Trick or Treaters Set, SF/CC Nursery Friends, SF Forest Nursery Gift Set, CC Baby Friends, SF/CC Baby Band Blind Bag, SF Nursery Play Set, SF Adventure Treasure Ship Gift Set, SF/CC Baby Castle Playground. The Sylvanian Families twins are known as Kabe (boy) and Breeze (girl) Chocolate, who love licking chocolate off leftover bowls and spoons in the kitchen. The Calico Critters twins are named Hopper, an active baby boy, and Honey, a calm baby girl. Sets: SF Carry Case (Breeze Chocolate), SF Carry Case (Kabe Chocolate), SF Chocolate Rabbit Twins and Pram Set, SF/CC Chocolate/Hopscotch Rabbit Twins (Seated/Crawling), SF Chocolate Rabbit Twins (Sleeping/Crawling), SF/CC Baby Shopping Blind Bag. Town Girl The Town Girls line features young-adult-size figures in stylish outfits, marketed as the elder sisters of their respective families who have already obtained their dream jobs. Stella Chocolate (US: Stella Hopscotch) runs a fashion boutique and is even featured in a "Cute Couple" set with her boyfriend William Cinnamon. Sets: SF/CC Town Girl--Chocolate/Hopscotch Rabbit, SF/CC Designer Studio, SF Cute Couple Set, SF/CC Grand Department Store Gift Set. Other Relatives Grandfather Rhys Chocolate (US: George Hopscotch) is the captain of a fancy houseboat. Grandmother Patricia is in charge of planning events for which the boat is rented out. Sets: SF Chocolate Rabbit Grandparents, SF/CC Chocolate/Hopscotch Rabbit Grandparents. A cousin, Cherrie Chocolate, is featured in a single set only available through the Sylvanian Families line. Sets: SF Cherrie's Day at the Seaside. Category:Families Category:Rabbits Category:Families from the Sylvanian line Category:Families from the Calico line Category:Families with Multiple Surnames Category:Families of Town Girls